From Lands Afar
by ArdeaSpark
Summary: Edmund would have frozen to death in the White Witch's dungeon if it wasn't for the strange man wearing a bow tie, who waltzed out of the blue police box.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm ArdeaSpark and this is the first ever chapter of my first ever fanfiction! I'm a little nervous here, so please, pretty please, be kind. And this is dedicated to two wonderful friends of mine who always listen to my ideas and don't say that I'm crazy, even though I am. _Aragornevenstar4eva_ is one of them, the other doesn't have a profile on this site...yet... **

**Summary: Edmund would have frozen to death in the White Witch's dungeon if it wasn't for the strange man wearing a bow tie who waltzed out of a blue police box.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who. This would have happened if I did. **

* * *

Chapter One

He was cold. So cold he didn't really feel it anymore, just a need to sleep. Something at the back of his mind told him that sleeping was a bad idea, that he might not wake up again, but his body ignored that as his eyes drifted shut and his body slumped to the floor.

Maybe it would be better that way, Edmund mused. When the White Witch came back for him he would probably be dragged out into a cold, frosted world to help track his siblings, willingly or not. And if he managed to escape he would be hated, he knew it. Mr Tumnus had hated him, Edmund had seen it in the faun's eyes the moment that the Witch told him how Edmund had turned him in for nothing more than sweets. Other Narnians would hate him and despise him, as the faun had, and he doubted his siblings would ever truly be able to forgive him.

So maybe it would be better if he just slipped away right then and there. No one would have to worry about him afterwards.

Edmund gave in, letting his eyes close and his mind slip to into darkness. His last thoughts were about the odd whirring noise he could faintly hear.

Had Edmund been able to keep his eyes open a moment longer he would have seen the bright blue police box begin to materialize. He may have assumed he was going mad and hallucinating, but he would have seen it.

He would also have heard voices as three people sprinted out of it, on the opposite side from him.

The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS first, his bow tie askew and smoke trailing behind him. He managed to stop himself before running into the iron bars of the dungeon door.

Amy and Rory swiftly followed him, hacking up their lungs and smoke stinging their eyes. Amy managed to squint at their surroundings as the Doctor kicked open a panel at the side of the TARDIS, and began pulling out several wires.

"Are we in a dungeon?" she asked, staring at the iced-over iron bars.

"Yes," replied the Doctor, without glancing up.

"In a castle made of ice?"

"It would appear so."

Amy glanced down at her clothes: a leather jacket, figure hugging shirt and shorts.

"You could've warned me!" she grumbled.

"How? I had no idea we'd land here," responded the Timelord. "Rory! Could you hold this?"

Rory looked uncertainly at the cable the Doctor was holding out to him. The plug released bright blue sparks every few seconds.

"Is that safe?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, perfectly safe. Nothing will happen; no injuries can be caused by holding this cable."

Rory took the cable.

"Of course if you touch the plug that's another matter entirely."

Rory carefully held the plug away from him. Amy wondered around the dungeon. Her eyes widened as she reached the back of the TARDIS. After a very quick rerouting, the Doctor snatched the cable back of Rory, plugged it in and closed the panel.

"There," he announced. "All done. Shouldn't have a problem now."

"DOCTER! RORY!"

"There's no need to shout, we're in the same room!"

Speeding round the corner of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rory found Amy crouched on the floor, pulling a small, dark haired boy into her lap. His clothes resembled those worn during the Second World War: a knitted jumper, shorts, knee length woollen socks and brogues. His skin was a deathly pale, and his lips were turning blue. The shackles clamped around both ankles made it very clear he had been deliberately left there.

"He's so cold," Amy whimpered, big eyes moving between the two men.

Rory moved forward first, reaching a hand out to find a pulse. When he found one, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The pulse was weak, but the child wasn't beyond hope yet.

"Severe hypothermia," Rory explained without really needing too. "We've got to get him out of here."

A buzzing noise indicated the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver to open the shackles. Rory unzipped his jacket, pulling the boy to his warm body and desperately trying to rub heat back into the boys frozen hands.

A whirring noise filled the air. The Doctor leapt up.

"WHAT! The engines have started by themselves _again_!" he yelled. "Come on if you don't want to be left behind!"

They all sprinted back in to the TARDIS; Rory was still carrying the boy. As quickly as it had appeared, the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving one world for millions more.

Shortly afterwards, Ginarrbrik stepped into the dungeon, cursing when he saw it was empty. He decided to get someone else to tell the White Witch that the prisoner had escaped.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Please would you click that nice little button down there and tell me what you thought of it? *Tries (and most likely fails) to do the puppy-eyes trick.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back. Thanks to everyone who either reviewed, added this to their favourite stories or put a story alert on this! I really appreciated knowing you like 'From Lands Afar' enough to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or Doctor Who, however much I wish I did  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first thing Edmund realized was that he was warm, but not too warm, just the right amount of warmth to make him want to stay asleep a bit longer. The next thing he realized was that he was lying on something very soft; a big soft mattress with soft pillows, and a lovely warm blanket up to his chin.

This was not where he had been when he had fallen asleep. Edmund doubted the Witch was anywhere nearby of he would have felt the biting cold that seemed to follow her.

This was all the information Edmund needed to know he was safe. He briefly wondered if he_ had_ died after all and this was heaven, but then he realized one of his hands was on his chest and he could feel his heartbeat. He didn't think he would have a heartbeat if he was dead, even in heaven.

So that meant he was alive and safe.

And he could tell he wasn't alone. There was someone, a woman, nearby his bed. He could hear her soft humming.

Edmund opened his eyes, blinking as his surroundings came into focus. The room he was in was blue, a colour he liked, and simple. The bed he'd been placed in was huge, and he noticed he was wearing oversized pyjamas. He turned his head. In a chair to his right was a young woman with red hair tumbling past her shoulders. She had not yet noticed he was awake; she was too engrossed in the book she was reading.

Edmund carefully tried to sit up. His arms felt shaky, much like the rest of his body.

"Um… excuse me?"

The woman's head shot up. Her green eyes connected with his and she smiled warmly.

"Hello," she greeted him softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Edmund nodded, he was feeling slightly overwhelmed. How had he got here? And who was this woman. He noticed she had a Scottish accent, was he in Scotland?

"I'm Amy," the young woman told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Edmund," he replied. "Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS," Amy replied.

"The what?"

"It's…I'll let the Doctor explain it later. Are you hungry?" His stomach rumbled before he could reply.

"I'll be back in a minute."

As she left the room, Edmund noticed what she was wearing. _That skirt's a bit short isn't it? _He thought. _Is that the style they wear in Scotland? _He briefly wondered if Mrs Macready had ever worn anything like that, but quickly backtracked on that thought. Edmund tried to remember if anything had happened after he lost consciousness in the Witch's dungeon, but the only thing that came to mind was the odd whirring noise he thought he had heard right before the darkness took over. That wasn't anything to do with this was it? Amy had mentioned a doctor, was he in hospital? Was Amy a nurse? She seemed nice enough to be one. Amy re-entered the room carrying a tray.

"Here you are, breakfast in bed," she said brightly, carefully placing the tray in his lap.

Edmund thought he could have lived off the smell of the food alone. There was toast, with plenty of butter, bacon, beans, sausage, fried eggs and orange juice to wash it all down with.

"This is all for me?" he asked incredulously. Hadn't Amy heard of rationing?

"Sure is, kid."

"…there's so much."

"Just eat what you can," Amy assured. "Go on. You must be starving."

Edmund picked up one of the pieces of toast, savouring the taste as he bit into a corner. It felt like it had been weeks since he had last eaten, and once he started he didn't want to stop. He savoured each bite, every mouthful and when he was done he even wanted to like the plate.

"Wow, you were hungry," Amy commented as he leant back against the pillows, agreeing with then, someone else entered the room. A young man with messy brown hair and a kind face came into the room carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Hey," he greeted. "I've found some clothes for you."

"Edmund, this is Rory, my husband," Amy introduced as the young man held out a hand for Edmund to shake.

"Is he a doctor?" Edmund asked.

"Actually, I'm a nurse," said Rory. Edmund looked at him incredulously.

"So who's the Doctor Amy mentioned?"

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed. "You thought Rory was the Doctor. No, the Doctor's just…the Doctor." Edmund felt confused and it showed on his face. He looked to Rory for more answers to find the man smirking and his eyes held a far-off look as though he was daydreaming (he was imagining himself as the time travelling lunatic). Edmund gave up wondering about it and examined the clothes that Rory had placed at the end of his bed. They seemed alright, but they were different to any clothes he had seen before. The trousers were long and blue, the shirt didn't have any buttons and there wasn't a jumper, but he had been given a rather thin coat. He wondered what had happened to his other clothes.

"Come on Amy, we'll give Edmund a chance to get dressed."

"Okay. We'll be just outside if you need us."

Quickly, Edmund changed into the new clothes and hurried out into the corridor. As they had said, Amy and Rory were there waiting for him.

"Let's go meet the Doctor," suggested Amy, taking Edmund's hand and leading him along. Normally, Edmund would have snatched his hand back and not so politely informed the person that he was not a baby and did not need to be lead anywhere. But this time, he didn't mind. Actually, right now he wanted any excuse to have physical contact with someone, which was rather odd considering how long he had spent pushing his family away. He looked around as he was pulled along.

"What kind of hospital is this?" he asked.

"What makes you think we're in a hospital?"

"Rory's a nurse and you keep mentioning a Doctor"

"He's not that kind of doctor," replied Rory.

"He's a Timelord," clarified Amy.

"A Timelord?"

"From the planet Gallifrey. It doesn't exist anymore. He's the last one."

_That's sad,_ thought Edmund. _He must be really lonely._

"This is his…err… time ship," Amy told him.

"What?"

"It travels through time and space," Rory clarified. "Right now we're orbiting a star. We were waiting for you to wake up before we went anywhere."

"Oh…okay," said Edmund. _Is that even possible?_ He thought. _I suppose this TARDIS was really made in my future and has come back in time…or back to the present…this must get really confusing. _Then another thought occurred to him.

"Amy, Rory, are you from the same time as me, or from the future?" he enquired.

"What year are you from?" Amy asked in reply.

"1940," Edmund replied.

"We're from about 70 years into your future, from the year 2010," Rory revealed. "Great news about the war, it ended in-"

Amy, who was able to stop and about turn with remarkable agility, slammed a hand over Rory's mouth.

"I think we'd better ask the Doctor if we're allowed to divulge information of that nature," she said, not bothering to speak quietly. Her aunt, and many other adults, had seemed to think that by whispering, or speaking quietly, would mean she wouldn't hear them, even if she was stood right next to them. But she was certainly not deaf, and found it very annoying. She had vowed never to do that to anyone. She turned back to Edmund.

"The Doctor's just through here, in the console room."

Edmund stepped carefully down the stairs at the end of the corridor. He came out the archway to find a large room, with a clear platform in the centre. In the middle of this platform, which Edmund realised must have been made of something much stronger than glass, was a control panel of some sort. Below the platform, Edmund could see wire and cables leading down underneath the floor. At the control panel was a young-looking man, who turned when he heard Edmund come down the stairs followed by Rory and Amy. The man, who Edmund supposed was the Doctor Amy kept going on about, had brown hair with a fringe that hung over his eyes. A dark red bow tie sat beneath the Doctor's beaming smile and bright eyes. Edmund turned back to Amy.

"You said he was from another planet." He wasn't meaning to be rude, but when Amy had mentioned another planet he had imagined a green alien with slimy tentacles, even though he'd realised that was improbable. He had certainly thought the Doctor would look different.

"He is," replied Amy.

"But he looks human."

"No," said a playful voice behind him. Edmund whirled round, startled at how close the Doctor had come when his back was turned. "You look timelord." The Doctor grinned down at him. Edmund found himself grinning back, though a little nervously, and he backed towards Amy.

"Now," began the Doctor, "out of all of time and space, anything that ever happened or ever will, where would you like to go?"

Though Edmund had initially been shy around the three adults he'd found himself with, he decided that he liked them. Amy was caring and sweet, and fun-loving too. When the Doctor had taken them to Taria (a planet he apparently knew well and deemed safe) she had skipped, swinging his arm like a little girl, like Lucy used to do, before he pushed her away. Rory was more serious, and Edmund thought he was rather protective of Amy, and him as well, which had shocked Edmund when he realised. This man, whom he had never met before in his life, had decided he was worth protecting. Edmund wasn't sure he could really understand it, but it made him safe, and reminded him of how he used to feel around his brother. And the Doctor was a marvel. He didn't speak to Edmund the way a lot of adults did, like he didn't understand anything, but neither did he speak to Edmund as though he was an adult (Edmund supposed the Doctor was far too much like a child for that). He spoke to Edmund as though he was an equal, and practically relished explaining all the wonder of this new (to Edmund at least) planet, instead of making it sound like a chore.

Edmund especially liked that not one of them had asked him any uncomfortable questions, like how he ended up in that ice cold dungeon.

Edmund wasn't sure he'd be able to answer that question. They liked him so much, he didn't want to ruin it by telling them about how horrible he really was, about how he betrayed his siblings and an entire country for sweets. He had only known them a day, but he felt attached to them, he needed them to like him, he needed someone to like and make him feel as though he wasn't such a terrible person.

At the same time, Edmund knew he had to tell the Doctor the truth. He would be able to use his TARDIS to return Edmund to Narnia, to his siblings. He knew they would be worried sick about him, to put it mildly. Deep down, he had always known that they had cared for him and loved him, even when he hurt them so much and was so spiteful to them that they didn't want to see him. He couldn't put them through the torture of not knowing if he was alive or dead. He knew exactly what would happen. Peter would blame himself, inwardly tearing himself apart with guilt whilst trying to appear strong for the girls. Susan would try, and fail, to make Peter see sense as her own insecurities drowned her. And Lucy would cry so much her tears would run dry.

Edmund didn't want to think about what would happen to his mother or his father if he never went home.

Yes, he knew he had to tell the Doctor about Narnia, but being dragged down a corridor whilst being pursued by trigger-happy aliens was not the best time for that conversation.

Edmund mentally cursed as a painful stitch in his side caused his breathing to hitch. Rory had been right.

"_We should be trying to get him home!"_

"_What's the point in being in a time-travelling space ship if you don't have a little adventure first? Besides, I know the king here, and it's a peaceful planet. What could possibly go wrong?"_

A lot. A lot could go wrong.

Firstly, fierce, war-mongering aliens had threatened the planet, then kidnapped the royal children, accidentally taking Edmund too, to prevent any military retaliation, not that the planet actually had much in the way of a military.

Fortunately, the Doctor came up with a plan to save the day. From what Edmund could gather, he did that often.

A blaster bolt ricocheted off the floor by Edmund's feet. It was only pure luck that he wasn't hit.

"Quick!" yelled the Doctor. "This shuttle bay's here!" The three children were swiftly herded onto a small shuttle, which the Doctor quickly started and began to fly out of the hangar.

"Right, with any luck, that small explosive should damage the ships security system and make it think there is a threat against that ship and its crew, so, it'll start safety procedures, override any manual controls or previous commands, and take the ship home at warp speed!" the Doctor yelled triumphantly.

"What?" was Edmund's reply.

"It'll leave here very, very quickly," the Timelord simplified. "And it's not really warp speed, it's something else, but it'll be any minute now."

It was a very long minute. As the tiny little shuttle frantically tried fly into the Tarian atmosphere, the enemy ship fired repeatedly at it. The Doctor tried his best to avoid the artillery, but not all hits were unavoidable. Edmund gripped the console he stood near until his knuckles turned white, but suddenly the console exploded, the force of it flinging Edmund across the shuttle.

Edmund didn't hear the sickening crack that made the Tarian royal children throw their hands over their ears and the Doctor wince when he hit the floor. He didn't see the look on their faces as blood trickled out from beneath his head. He didn't feel any pain. All he saw, heard and felt was…nothing.

* * *

**Hmmm...Edmund's ended up unconcious at the end of the chapter again. I hope I don't make that a habit.**

**Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and tell me if you'd like to know what happen next.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Now we come to chapter 3! Thanks again for the reviews, maybe I'll get more for this chapter (she says hopefully). Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: (Now how can I make this different from the last one, just to stop myself getting bored). I do not own Narnia or Doctor Who. If I did I would probably be very rich right now. Or maybe well known.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

The three stood in deafening silence as they watched the Lion come towards them. The smallest trembled as the other two tried to comfort her

The Great Lion strode down the hill towards them, eyes downcast. Oreius had not brought him welcome news. The centaur had been sent to retrieve the three children's brother. He had returned empty handed.

Aslan reached them, lifting his head to meet their eyes, full of desperation and hope.

His eyes held sorrow and loss.

Lucy began to wail. Susan's shoulders shook with repressed sobs as she held the smaller girl to her. Peter stood still, his face showing the stages in which his heart broke.

"What will we do now?" he asked quietly, sounding very much like a lost, little boy.

"Hope," was Aslan's only reply.

* * *

In another world, far from the land of Narnia, Amy stared at what she had been told was a time-keeping device. It made no sense whatsoever to her, but she was transfixed by the revolving patterns, and their repetitive nature was comforting, in a way. Rory had an arm around her shoulders; the Doctor was on her other side.

"I just wanted him to open up to us," mumbled the Timelord. "You saw how nervous he was on the TARDIS. I just thought one little trip and he'd be more confident…." He trailed off.

Amy could hear in his voice how guilty the Doctor felt. She didn't blame him for what had happened, He was right, Edmund had been nervous in the TARDIS, he had clung to her but shied away from Rory and the Doctor. Whilst they had been on Taria, before the Sontarans came, Amy had seen Edmund begin to open up. He had actually smiled and laughed and wrestled jokingly with Rory. But now that may have been for nothing. Without turning her head, Amy took one of the Doctor's hands and grasped it reassuringly.

After what was 20 minutes on Earth, 15.74 toxcens on Taria, and hours to Amy, and Tarian physician exited the room Edmund was in. The three looked up at his dark blue face.

"The child will live," he announced. "The burns he received were superficial and we've managed to heal them completely. His head injury was more serious, but we don't believe it will cause him any mental or physical impairment. "

The Tarian paused. The three could tell there was a very large 'however' coming.

"However, there was some damage in the area of the brain, which from your records is responsible for memory. We won't know for certain until he wakes up, but he may have some significant memory loss. You may go and sit with him, if you wish too." And then he left them to go see to other patients in his care.

There was a long silence. Amy was the one who finally broke it when she asked, speaking so softly her voice was barely above a whisper,

"What will we tell his family?"

"That's only if we can find them," replied the Doctor.

"We know he's British and from 1940," stated Rory. "We could start there."

"Oh yes," said the Doctor sarcastically. "Let's just run though wartime Britain, in the middle of the Blitz as well, with a child who won't remember a thing about it."

"Just a suggestion," Rory mumbled.

"And what about that world we found him in," the Doctor continued. "That certainly wasn't Britain, unless I really missed something. And what if his family is there? How did he get to that world anyway? What was he doing-"

"What was that world?" Amy asked, halting the Timelord's tirade of questions.

"…I don't know," the Doctor admitted. Amy and Rory gaped at him. "I didn't have time to check the readings, the TARDIS needed fixing and then it started to jump," he explained. "I was relying on Edmund to tell us what that place was."

There was yet another long silence. Amy decided she hated long silences.

"…So what do we do now?" asked Rory.

"He'll travel with us," announced Amy. "It's our fault he was injured, we should take care of him." She turned to the Doctor. It was clear that this was not a topic for discussion. The Doctor nodded.

"We should sit with him," he said. "He might be scared when he wakes up. And if we're lucky, he might remember us."

* * *

His head felt heavy, he couldn't open his eyes, it was like they were glued down.

Thoughts and facts flickered and wavered teasingly through his mind. When he tried to focus on them, they danced away.

He shook his head, trying to rid it of the heavy feeling. He groaned. That wasn't smart, his head really hurt.

"Edmund? Can you hear me?"

Cool fingers brushed against his forehead. Edmund? That was his name, wasn't it? Yes, he was certain.

With a great amount of effort, he pulled his eyes open.

_Green eyes, freckles, red hair…_ He knew her, but like all the other things in his head, her name danced out of his reach. She looked like she had been crying recently. He hoped it wasn't over him, he didn't want her to worry.

"I know you," he told her. He had to work extra hard to form the words, but they came out clearly. "I can't…I don't remember your name though."

The girl smiled.

"It's Amy"

"It's nice. It suits you, Amy, Amy, Amy," he tried it out. She laughed, relieved.

"Do you recognise them?"

He looked at the two men she gestured two. He recognised them too. For a moment, he saw a vision of the man with the bow tie sprinting, with flashes and bangs chasing him, but the image was gone as swiftly as it came.

"They're Rory, and the Doctor," Amy said. The Doctor leant over him as well.

"Edmund, do you know where you are?" he asked calmly. Edmund shook his head gently.

"Can you remember anything? Anything at all? Where you've been, where you've lived?"

Edmund shook his head again.

"Do I live with you?" he asked. _Please say yes, I know I like you. I've felt safe with. I _feel _safe with you._

"You do now."

* * *

Edmund wasn't really surprised to find that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside. He has been in it before, hadn't he? And he had this nagging feeling that he had once found something much bigger inside something smaller. He was surprised at some of the things in the TARDIS, which made him think that he had not seen the entire Time-ship.

He liked the library, especially the hidden alcoves he could curl up in with a book. He liked the attic as well, it was huge, and there was so much stuff in there. Rory located the swimming pool that the Doctor had mentioned. As Edmund ran around in awe at the myriad wonders (which included an Egyptian pyramid, or at least a life size model of one), Rory (now sopping wet) stalked off to find the Doctor. The Doctor ran round the attic like a child on Christmas morning, showing Edmund what everything was.

"Ah ha!" cried the bow-tie wearing lunatic as he looked into a large box. "I thought I'd lost these!"

"What are they?" asked Amy, Edmund and Rory at the same time as they tried to peer into the box.

"Karetian wooden animals that come to life," the Doctor replied. "They're not really made of wood, it's a hard but flexible material made to appear like wood. And they don't really come to life; they have small, intelligent computers inside that are self-aware. You could say they're alive, but they don't _come_ to life, they're just shut down at the moment. They were given to me by Gepetto, after I saved his son." The Doctor smiled wistfully. "Here Edmund, you can have them. Warm them up a bit and they'll wake up. They're based on animals from Earth, that's why I chose them."

So now Edmund shared his room with 24 toy animals that moved and spoke, and were obviously smaller than their 'real life' counterparts, and Edmund was fairly sure they were not to scale with each other. He just knew that elephants were normally more than twice the size of a spider and a butterfly. Edmund liked them all, especially the lion, which would happily curl up in his lap.

Edmund couldn't really remember what his room had looked like before and he had a feeling he hadn't stayed in it for very long anyway, but he was certain it had changed.

"The TARDIS does that sometimes. It changes rooms to suit what goes in them," the Doctor explained.

His room was now far bigger to accommodate all the animals, and had hidey holes, small trees, perches and places where they could just lounge about. There was now a huge intricate spider's web on the ceiling, which easily held Edmunds weight, much to his delight. The butterfly enjoyed hanging from it as well, thought the owl and the eagle preferred the perches. The snake loved to curl around Edmunds wrist like a bracelet, and the lemur would happily rest on Edmund's shoulder or in his hood, along with the squirrel. The antelope, the stag and the horse raced round the room, sometimes tripping over the fox and the bear, who were wrestling playfully, and were chased by the tiger and the cheetah. The killer whale, the shark the dolphin and the seal were all able to soar through the air, like they were swimming, and would fly round Edmund's head. Edmund had to let the little rabbit curl up in his pocket because the wolf was teasing him, though he apologised later. The elephant was happy to let the gorilla sit on its back, and the swan serenely preened herself on Edmunds desk.

When the Doctor came into Edmunds room later, at what on the TARDIS was considered night time, he found the dark-haired boy sat in the centre of his bed, all the animals around him, learning all the names of his new friends.

"Edmund," the Doctor began, his voice more grave and serious than Edmund thought he had heard before. "There's something I have to tell you."

Edmund looked up at him, with innocent and carefree eyes, and the Timelord nearly couldn't speak. It had been hard enough for him to bring himself into the room, how was he actually going to tell the boy that this wasn't his home, like he seemed to think.

"It's about where you're from," he started. "We know you're from somewhere in England, though we're not sure exactly whereabouts, and that wasn't where you were when we first found you."

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund. "I was in that hospital-place, wasn't I?"

"No, before that, we found you in another world, that wasn't England."

"Which world was it?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted.

At Edmund's baffled look, the Doctor continued.

"The TARDIS was going crazy, it just stopped at the first world it could, and I didn't have a chance to look at the readings and…well I know it wasn't anywhere in England, or anywhere on Earth. And we couldn't just leave you there when the TARDIS began to jump, it was so cold and you were already unconscious."

There was a pause.

"So you can't take me back to that world?" Edmund asked.

"No," the Doctor answered. "Well, hypothetically I can, but the chances of just landing in that world again are…" he trailed off, not wanting to depress Edmund with that statistic. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on any creatures. "But hey, you don't need to worry, we already decided you could stay with us, and if we do find that world, or wherever you live in England, then it's your choice what happens." The Doctor smiled, trying to be reassuring. Edmund kept his head down, not meeting his gaze, and stroked the lion that was still in his lap.

"Doctor, why was I unconscious?" he asked.

The Doctor grimaced. He knew Edmund should know the truth, but he really didn't want to tell him that someone had been so cruel as to leave him to die, chained up and freezing cold. Internally, he was fighting a battle with himself, but eventually he concluded that Edmund deserved to know. If it distressed him, the Doctor would be there. It better he was told now than finding out about it by accident.

"Hypothermia," the Doctor told him. "We got to you just in time. You were in some kind of dungeon, chained up. We don't know who put you there, or why."

"Why would you want to take me back to that!" Edmund exclaimed. "It sounds horrible!"

"We don't know if your family was there or not, there wasn't time to look for them. Believe me, I wouldn't leave my worst enemy in a place like that," he assured. Then the Timelord thought about what he had just said and considered who his worst enemies where. "Actually, maybe I would, just so they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

Edmund sent him a 'concentrate-on-the-topic' look and the Doctor apologised.

"Do you want me to stay here for a bit?" he asked.

"No thanks. I want to sleep."

He helped the child under the covers and tucked him in, smoothing out the covers. He smirked as the little animals replaced themselves around him protectively.

"Maybe one day you'll remember, and be able to tell me where you were that day," the Doctor comforted.

"Yeah, maybe," Edmund replied non-committedly.

The Timelord quietly left the room. Within minutes, Edmund was fast asleep, his dreams full of shaking cities, a crying girl he couldn't recognise, and a world inside a wardrobe.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter three for you. Believe it or not, I had the idea about the killer whale, shark, dolphin and seal swimming throught the air before I watched the Doctor Who Christmas Special 2010. That just let me know my idea wasn't too crazy.**

**And now, there's a nice little button down there, waiting for you to press it, because I really would like to know what you think, and if there are any ways that I can improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back. Thanks for any reviews, or adding this story to your Favourites. And here we have chapter four. It jumps ahead a few years now. I had an idea for a set of oneshots about Edmund's adventures with the Doctor, which I'll start after this story is finished, if anyone is interested. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who. **

* * *

Chapter 4

_2 years later at Cair Paravel  
_

Tumnus could not help but feel that something was troubling the young queen of whom he was very fond. She had always listened with rapt attention to the many stories he would tell her, of the times before the Great Winter that he could remember and of the more recent events in the woods where he lived. In return she told him of her life in England (although those stories were becoming few and far between) and anything that had happened at Cair Paravel that she had not mentioned in her letters. Today however, she was distracted, and didn't seem to really be listening to him. This was so uncharacteristic of her that Tumnus was too concerned to be offended.

"Dear Lucy," as he was allowed to call her in private. "Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

"Hmm," Lucy's eyes snapped round from the spot of vacant air to meet his. "Oh! I'm sorry Tumnus. No, nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking lately."

"About what?"

"Erm… nothing you need to worry about, never mind…Oh! Hello Peter!"

The High King smiled gently at his youngest sister as he approached the pair.

"Susan is looked for you," he informed her. "Something about your new dress for the party. You'd better go quickly; you know how she gets about those; if you don't go now you may not be finished before supper."

"Okay. Don't worry Tumnus, Peter's exaggerating, I won't be long." And she hurried off, out of the gardens.

Tumnus smiled at the High King and tried not to look uneasy. It wasn't that he did not like the young man (boy, really) or Lucy's other sibling, but he had not had the chance to get to know them as much as he had Lucy. They always seemed to be busy.

"Lucy enjoys spending time with you. She always seems happier when you're around," remarked the High King.

"Yes your majesty."

"Peter. Please just call me Peter."

"Yes, yo…Peter," Tumnus smiled, a bit more naturally. "I enjoy my time with her too, though she seems distracted as of late."

"Yes," agreed Peter. "We all have: Susan, Lucy and I. It's hard to believe it's been two years…"

"I know what you mean. I still sometimes have to pinch myself to believe She is really gone, even after two years-"

"I meant it's been two years since we last saw our brother."

There was a long silence.

"Forgive me your majesty," Tumnus apologized. "I should have remembered."

"It's alright," replied Peter. "I don't think many Narnians think of him when it comes to the anniversary of her defeat."

The two lapsed into silence once more. Tumnus felt very awkward. Despite what the High King had said, he felt he should have remembered about Edmund; he had been the last person to see the boy. Sometimes he thought about that unfortunate meeting, and wished he hadn't been as injured as he had been. If he had been a bit stronger, he might have been able to escape, taking Edmund with him.

He also dearly regretted how much he must have hurt the child. After She had told him of Edmund's betrayal, he had sent the boy such a look of hate and anger. His time as a stone statue gave him plenty of time to reflect on that particular moment.

Edmund could not have known Her true nature when he first encountered Her, so would not have known that damage he would cause by giving Her Tumnus's name. On the other hand, Tumnus had pledged his allegiance to Her knowing full well what she was capable of. He had even been willing to turn Lucy in. Even if he hadn't followed through with it in the end, he had still planned to. So how could he possibly hate Edmund, who was only a child, not a grown adult like himself?

There was a troubling thought that Tumnus did not like to dwell on. He knew a body had never been found, so it was not outside the realm of possibility for Edmund to still be alive, having somehow escaped from Her. What if he had not returned to his siblings for fear they would not forgive him, a fear that would have been reinforced by Tumnus who had conveyed as much hate as he could into one single look.

"I am truly sorry, your Majesty," said Tumnus, bowing his head and scurrying out of the gardens, away from the mournful eyes of the young king he could not face.

_

* * *

A week later, in the TARDIS_

There was something wrong with Amy, Edmund could tell. She looked a bit off-colour in the mornings, and sometimes she'd seem nervous, though she tried to hide it. And quite well, but Edmund had not lived with her for two years and gone on more adventures with her than most people would have in a lifetime, not to notice. He was the only biological organism on the TARDIS to have noticed anything; Rory and the Doctor were oblivious and the 'wooden' animals couldn't be classed as biological organisms. The conversations between the mini-menagerie had been conducted in whispers, or cut short as Edmund entered the room, until Edmund had looked up at Tifa and Nell (the butterfly and the spider) and asked if they had noticed anything odd about Amy. All of his friends had their own theories.

"Maybe she's just sick," suggested Kanen the gorilla. Cyril, the squirrel, agreed with him.

"If she's just sick," began Wildfire (the horse), "why is she so nervous about it?"

"Because she doesn't want to be stuck in bed for days like Doctor makes Edmund do when he's sick," argued Starsky (the rabbit).

From her favourite perch high up in a corner of the room, Thena, the owl, laughed.

"It's obvious what's wrong with her," she tweeted. "Although I wouldn't necessarily say it's wrong."

"Would you like to enlighten us with your wisdom?" asked the lion, Nate, who, as usual was curled in Edmund's lap.

"No," replied Thena. "It's Amy choice whether to tell you or not."

"I could ask her what's wrong," said Edmund.

"She would probably tell you not to worry," said Odette, the swan.

"I'll ask her anyway."

So here Edmund was, having managed to catch Amy in the library with no one around (except for the animals that had followed him).

Amy smiled warmly at him as he approached her, and Edmund returned the gesture just as warmly. Amy was like a sister to him. They always teased each other, and she couldn't resist giving him at least one hug a day.

"Hey Amy," he started. "I was just wondering, has something been bothering you lately?"

For a moment, Edmund caught an 'oh-shit-he's-noticed' look flit across her face before she laughed it off.

"Aww, you don't have to worry about me you know," she replied as she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine."

He pulled out of the embrace, found a book and slipped into one of the little alcoves he loved to curl up in.

"Odette was right," commented a voice from Edmunds wrist. Edmund rolled his eyes at Ven, the snake.

"I know, I still wish she would tell me."

Edmund began to read the book he had picked up. It was an Earth book; a joint effort by two authors that Edmund liked. They both wrote fantastic books on their own, but together it was amazing. It made Edmund laugh every time he read it. He was deeply engrossed in the story when Tifa landed on his hair, near his ear.

"Edmund! Amy's crying!"

Edmund scrambled out of the alcove and ran straight to Amy, wrapping his arm's round her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's you!" she replied. "You're so worried about me when there are so many other things you should be worried about. We haven't found your family, or that world we found you in, you still can't remember anything about either and it's been two years, but you're still more worried about me!"

Edmund could only blink. Why was Amy getting so hysterical about that? It didn't really bother him, he was happy with her, Rory and the Doctor. He didn't feel as though he was missing anything. Sure, he was curious, but he wasn't desperate to find out.

"And if I ever find who put you in that dungeon," Amy spat, suddenly furious and pulling away from him. "I'll rip out their eyes and tear them limb from limb!"

Edmund took a step back for safety.

_What the…_

"Amy! Edmund!" The Doctor called as he entered the library. Edmund was about to warn him that Amy was going crazy, but the red-head turned and had a huge beaming smile on her face. Edmund gaped at her.

"I've landed the TARDIS in Narnia!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly. Edmund switched to gaping at the Timelord.

"It's a brilliant world…well, land in a world. We're in the Lantern Waste, so called because of the lantern in the middle of the forest! Funny story about how that got there…well, it's not really funny, but it's a story."

"You'll have to tell us," said Amy, "after we've had a look at it."

And with that she practically skipped out of the library and through the rest of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her, grabbing Edmund's hand and pulling him along.

Edmund let himself be pulled through the time-ship he called home. He was far to confused to protest

_What the hell is wrong with Amy?_

* * *

Amy looked around.

"So where's this forest?"

The Doctor came running out of the TARDIS after her, still pulling Edmund along (who tripped as they came outside).

"Oh," he said, looking round. "I've brought us to the stone table. No worries. Everybody back in…Ed, why are you on the floor?"

Edmund mock-glared at him.

"I tripped because of you," he complained. "See I've cut my knee!"

"It could be worse!" protested the Doctor. "We could be in the middle of a sewage pipe again!"

Rory, inside the TARDIS, whimpered.

"Please don't remind me of that." Amy shook her head as she helped Edmund up. "Come on you lot, quit being babies. Now Doctor, can you get us to the right part of Narnia this time."

"Right you are Pond!"

* * *

As soon as he took one step outside the TARDIS into Narnia (for the second time), Edmund ran straight back in.

"You could've warned me!" he yelled back to the Doctor as he disappeared into the depths of the time machine.

"Warned you of what?" asked the Doctor, confused.

Edmund reappeared moments later with a cuboid-shaped object as big as his palm and slinging a rucksack over his shoulder.

"That I'd need my camera…and my sketchbook."

The three adults shared a knowing smile. Edmund could see the beauty in any landscape or setting, even if it was just a set of identical buildings set out in uniformed order. His pictures were really good and he loved drawing just as much as taking pictures. Sometimes his drawings would just be intricate patterns all over the page, and the place in front of him with a few differences, or scenes straight out of his head.

As Edmund carefully lined up his shot, the Doctor turned to them all and asked,

"So, do you want to know how the Lantern got here?"

"You'd tell us even if we said no," Rory commented, but the Timelord took no notice.

"It was brought here as this world was beginning," started the Doctor, putting on a storyteller voice. "It's a wondrous sight, watching a world like this begin. I wasn't the only spectator, some others were here. I'm not sure how they came as I never approached them and they did not see me. It was dark to begin with, as there was Nothing: no stars, no sun, no moon, no sky, and no earth. There was something flat to stand on but no grass or stone or wood-"

"This is more of a story than an explanation," Amy pointed out. The Doctor glared at her.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Hear it, please."

"So can I continue?"

"Yes."

"With no interruptions?"

"…"

"_Amy."_

"Yep, sure, no interruptions."

"Right. As I said, there was nothing. And then the voice started. No words, no real tune, just a voice. It began everything. Stars popped out and sand as well. In the east, the sun rose, shooting beams of light across the land and over the hills and mountains. The song changed. The lion that was singing- yes it was a lion, _the_ Lion actually, Aslan-"

"Who?" asked Edmund.

"I'll tell you later. Aslan paced to and fro, and as he did the grass came up. Soon it was followed by the bushes and the heather and the trees. And soon after, all kinds of flowers sprouted. And then this tall stern looking women-who was part of the other group-stepped forward and threw an iron bar, right at Aslan's head."

"Why?" asked Amy.

"What did I say about interruptions, besides it's another story. Anyway, she threw it at His head, but it just bounced right off and landed in the ground.

Now, if you haven't guessed already, this song was making everything grow. So this iron bar, which had originally come from a lantern in Victorian era Britain, planted and grew into this." The Doctor gestured dramatically at the Lantern. "And that lantern can never go out, for some magic was instilled in it when it grew. That light is everlasting, even in the darkest of times." The Timelord smiled.

"Okay, one question," said Amy. "Who was that woman?"

"Jadis. A witch that was brought here from another world, one that had died. She was bitter and cruel. But don't worry; her powers wouldn't have bothered Narnia. A tree she wouldn't dare go near stopped any chance of that." The Doctor grinned. Amy frowned.

"So, a magic tree protects this world," she concluded.

"Yep."

"Okay…"

"Um, I have a question," said Rory. "did any of you see which way Edmund went?"

"What! Not again!"

* * *

**So there we have it, Edmund is finally back in Narnia. And about the names I came up with for the animals: some are random, some were inspired by something. For example, I came up with the name Thena for the owl, because of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom whose symbol was an owl.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Click that little button down there and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thanks for reviews, especially _CrazyDyslexicNerd _who has reviewed every chapter (except the first but that was more of a prologue). Here we have chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who. There would be chaos if I did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Doctor will be annoyed at you for wondering off again," said a voice by Edmunds feet. The boy ignored Lorcan and continued on his path. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but it seemed familiar. Had he been here before?

The 'wooden' wolf sighed before turning to two of his companions, Russi and Keefe.

"Keep track of him, and leave marks on the trees," he instructed. "I'll go back for the Doctor." Hastily, he darted back the way they had come, as the fox and the bear hurried after the young boy.

The lemur clambered out of Edmund's hood and onto his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you have stayed close to the Doctor, you don't know this world," he whimpered timidly, eyes wide as his head swivelled from side to side.

"That's the thing, Momo," replied Edmund. "Something tells me I do."

When the Doctor had spoken of the Lion, Aslan, it had sparked a memory. But, as had happened so many times before, the spark died before Edmund could focus on it and make it something worthwhile. It had slipped away like sand sifting through his fingers.

He came to a slight incline, where the ground sloped downwards from him. Figures danced in front of his eyes: a boy and a girl perhaps a year or so older than he was, sliding and laughing in the snow. A younger girl giggled at them.

"_Come on! It's this way!"_

Her voice was no more than an echo to Edmund, and none of their faces where very clear.

_The past,_ he realized. _I saw that girl at the lantern too._

Nell peeked out of his hair.

"What are you seeing this time?" she asked.

"Just people," he replied.

Edmund often saw moments of the past, and knew things he wouldn't have known otherwise. Mostly they were points in time that had been so affecting that they influenced the events of those places and people for years.

The Doctor had explained it as a stone dropping into a pool of water, sending ripples far and wide. Edmund was stood on one of the far out ripples, looking at the stone under the water and realising it had caused the ripples. For Edmund the water was clear, but for others it was murky and they could only guess what had happened, or be told by other people who saw it first-hand. The Doctor reckoned it was something Edmund was born with, though he may have ignored it for a large part of his life.

"Most of the people I've met who can see the past did just that," the Doctor had said. "It's because either they, or others, were scared of it. That's just it with you humans, always scared of things you can't explain."

Edmund, after having his gift explained to him and being told it was nothing to be afraid of, had thought it wrong to ignore it. Instead he embraced it, though he never used it for a parlour trick. He had used it to help the Doctor and others he had met on his many adventures with the Timelord.

This time it seemed at lot clearer. And he was sure he'd seen those people before.

Finally, his feet led him to a stop; Russi and Keefe crashing into his heels. Ven, snug round Edmund's wrist as always, shook his head at them before turning it to look at their surroundings.

Edmund had brought them to a clearing. Ahead of him was a sheer cliff, with a homestead carved into it.

Mindful of the animals, Edmund sat down, pulling his sketch book and some pens out of his rucksack and began to draw the homestead. He made some changes, as Ven, Momo and Nell observed. Russi and Keefe were happy to play fight, rolling around the boy, who smiled at them briefly before focusing once more on his drawing.

In his picture, the doorway was hanging off its hinges, and a broken chair in the doorway indicated that the house had been ransacked. The snow, which had almost completed melted around them, was drawn in the picture as though it was the middle of winter. Three figures: a small child and two teens, were running towards the house. It was the same children he had seen at the hillside.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Ven.

"No," replied Edmund. "You know I never do."

He then began to shade the picture, deciding it would look better without the colour. He was so engrossed in his work, and the animals so entranced watching him (or too busy wrestling) that not a single one of them noticed the faun that approached them from behind, until his shadow crossed the page.

* * *

Tumnus, having returned from Cair Paravel, came to the clearing in front of his house to find a dark-haired boy, sat hunched over something.

As he approached the boy, Tumnus noticed with some wonder that the child was accompanied by what appeared to be wooden animals _that moved_. Tumnus could see a fox and a bear rolling around in the grass, and a creature similar-but-not-quite a monkey. When he was stood over the boy, not trying to be rude but his curiosity was piqued (and not worried as the boy didn't appear to have any bad intentions), he saw the sketchbook in the boys lap. And the picture.

_That's my house, but it hasn't been in a state like that since the wolves wrecked it…is that the Monarchs?_

The boy turned and looked up at him. Tumnus's eyes widened and he found he could not say a word.

"Sorry," said the boy, hastily standing up (revealing a few more animals) and shoving his sketchbook back into his backpack. "I was just…um…doodling. Sorry…I'll be off now."

Quickly swinging his backpack round onto his shoulders, he turned to walk away. A small voice at the back of Tumnus's mind was saying '_Move! Move you stupid idiot, he's getting away' _but it was overpowered by the much louder voice bellowing _'By the Lion! He's alive!'_

Luckily, Tumnus didn't have to say anything or move anywhere. After taking only a few steps, Edmund turned back to him.

"Erm… this might sound weird, but have I met you before?"

Tumnus had not expected that, although to be fair, Edmund had only met him briefly once before. They hadn't spoken for very long, and there had been lots of other things to worry about instead of memorizing each other's faces.

"I-It's me, Tumnus. I met your sister, then I met you…You don't remember any of it do you."

Edmund shook his head. Tumnus could see in his eyes that he was being truthful.

"I don't remember anything from before meeting Amy, Rory and the Doctor," he replied. "You said I have a sister?" His voice was full of curiosity.

Tumnus definitely wasn't expecting that. How could Edmund not remember his own family? Who were these people Edmund spoke of?

"Edmund!"

They both turned to the source of the voice: a young man with messy brown hair was running towards them. His clothes were strange to Tumnus. _Why is he wearing a bow round his neck?_

"Doctor!" Edmund called back to him. Tumnus started. This man was a doctor? He didn't look like the sort of person you would go to when you were ill. Two more figures were sprinting behind him: another young man and a woman whose red hair flew behind her like a flag. As the group reached them the woman threw her arm's round Edmund, hugging him tightly.

"Dammit! Don't do that again!" she wheezed, breathless from all the running she had just done.

"I'm sorry Amy, I…I felt like I knew this place," Edmund explained. "And Tumnus knows me."

The three turned their attention to him. The man with the bow round his neck stepped forward holding a hand out as his male companion exclaimed, "Is that a faun?"

"Hello I'm the Doctor," he said, smiling. "Just the Doctor."

Tumnus took his hand, shaking it as Lucy had shown him. Something, perhaps the way all three had been concerned, frantic even, about Edmund, made Tumnus think he could trust these people.

"This is Amy, and Rory," the man continued, introducing the two other adults, who smiled at him, looking as though they were concentrating very hard at not looking at his legs. "Apparently you already know Edmund…Can I ask how?"

"I think you'll want to come inside," said Tumnus, trying not to sigh wearily. "It's a long story, and I would like to hear yours too.

* * *

"Are you sure Jadis is dead?" asked Amy, looking up from her cup of tea. The time-travellers were all in Tumnus's lounge, seated in a rough circle on anything they could. After the Doctor had explained how he had found Edmund in the ice-cold dungeon, and how Edmund had been injured and lost his memory, Tumnus had explained how he had met Edmund, in that dungeon, and how beforehand, he had met Edmund's sister, Lucy, and everything else the group needed to know about Narnia.

"Yes," Tumnus replied. "She can do no more harm to anyone, especially not Edmund."

"Shame. I'd wanted to rip her to pieces."

Tumnus looked to the Doctor, who just smiled politely, to Rory, who shrugged, and to Edmund, who shook his head, _don't ask_. He glanced at all the little animals accompanying them (spider, lemur, wolf, fox, bear, snake and the butterfly in Amy's hair, whom Tumnus had thought was a hair clip of some sort, until it/she spoke), who held the same expressions on their faces

A part of Tumnus had wanted to protect Edmund, and not tell him the true reason why he was in the dungeon alongside Tumnus. But another part of him knew it would cause problems later, so he had resolved to explain, as best he could, about how manipulative the Witch can truly be. And about the problems Edmund had had fitting in with his family before coming to Narnia (Lucy had told him about their father going to war, and how Edmund must have taken it harder than all of them). Edmund had been very quiet when he had been told all this, so Tumnus spoke of how he had sworn allegiance to Her and worked against Aslan, but only repented after meeting Lucy. He thought it would help Edmund to know he was not the only one to make a foolish mistake.

"How could that tree have fallen!" exclaimed the Doctor. "It was supposed to protect Narnia!"

"People stopped believing," Tumnus shrugged. "But it's alright now."

"But you said four were needed to break- what was her name again, Janis? Anyway, you said four were needed to break her power?" questioned Rory. Tumnus nodded.

"But there's only three on the thrones. Unless the prophecy is wrong…"

"Did Jadis have any followers?" asked the Doctor. Tumnus winced slightly. He had been doing it whenever anyone spoke Her name. It sent shivers down his spine. He nodded to reply.

"They didn't all disband after She was defeated did they?" That was more of a rhetorical question. Unfortunately the Doctor already knew the answer as he stood up and walked to the window. "They crept into the shadows, didn't they…watching…waiting for the right moment to strike. Maybe that's what the prophecy was really referring too when to spoke of her power. Her time wouldn't truly end until all Narnians were united, with the Four to lead them"

Amy, Rory and Edmund really hated it when the Doctor used that calm voice as he was doing now. Nothing good followed that voice…ever. When they heard it, they got ready to move.

"And then maybe one of Her followers saw Edmund today, as he walked through the woods alone. Maybe it was one who'd seen him before, or maybe they just knew his description. And when they saw him, they spread the word… We need to get to the TARDIS!"

Amy, Rory and Edmund leapt into action, Tumnus following by a fraction of a second. All five of them sprinted out of the door way and ran in the direction of the time-ship. They tried to keep Edmund in the middle, protected on all sides, more than ever when they heard wolf howls and screeches.

Without warning, the Doctor halted. Edmund found himself almost being sandwiched between the Timelord and Tumnus.

Fell creatures blocked the path. It was obvious what they wanted, and it was also obvious that they wouldn't be getting Edmund without a fight. The Doctor stepped forward.

"So," he glanced around. He knew more creatures were hiding in the trees around them. "Who is your leader?"

A hag, face twisted into a menacing grin, stepped forward, though she kept her distance.

"All we want is the boy," she snarled. "No one else need be harmed."

"What do you need him for? Jadis is dead."

"His blood," the hag hissed. "He's a traitor, his blood belongs to Her."

"Okay, here's the thing. _She _is dead."

"Her power lingers! She will live on. The traitor's blood will be spilled on the Stone Table."

"You're rather single-minded aren't you?"

Amy heard the swishing in the air above them first, and wasted no time looking up. Diving sideways, she forced Edmund down moments before claws would have grabbed him. The Bat screeched angrily and all hell broke loose. Hags, Bats, Wolves and Minotaurs dived out of the trees. Having not much more than their own fists, the group found themselves out-numbered and out-matched. Rory was swiftly pinned down by a Wolf, who tried to clamp his powerful jaws round Rory's neck. It was prevented from doing this by a well-aimed kick from a furious looking Amy.

Edmund had grabbed the first thing he could (a sharp rock) and was swinging it around, frantically trying to fend off the creatures coming towards him. He managed to knock out a hag and avoid another Bat, but they were closing in on him. He looked around. The Doctor was wrestling with a Hag and Tumnus was dodging blows from a Minotaur's axe. Hands grabbed him from behind.

"HELP!" he managed to yell before a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling anymore shouts.

Amy shot round and saw two Hags dragging a struggling Edmund away. Nimbly, she darted through the fray and tackled on of the vile creatures to the ground. With an enormous amount of strength, the Hag flung Amy off, but the fiery red-head leapt back up to defend Edmund, only to meet the business end of the sharp dagger the Hag had whipped out of her belt.

"AMY!" Edmund screamed as he saw the blood seep from the deep wound in her stomach. He struggled wildly to escape the Hag's grasp but their grip on him was unyielding. He was dragged away as Amy watched, laying on the ground, helpless to do anything.

* * *

**I feel so mean for doing that to Amy. And yes, another cliffhanger. Those things are very good for making people want to keep reading. It works on me at least. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! All reviews and story alerts/ adding this to favourites were appreciated. Now I feel kinda bad as this chapter isn't as long as my others. I just couldn't think of anymore to put in this chapter. Anyways, read on and *hopefully* enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who or I wouldn't be writing this.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

The celebration had finished. No more festivities for the anniversary of the White Witch's defeat. Peter, Susan and Lucy found they no longer had a reason to plaster a fake smile on their faces for the sake of their subjects. They had asked to be left alone for a while, with no servants to bother them, as they sat in one of their parlours. Peter was pretending to look through the treaty with whatever country it was, he didn't really care, and Susan was pretending to read a book. After twenty full minutes of staring at the fire Lucy stood up and threw two cushions, one at each of her remaining siblings.

"Can't we just talk about him for once instead of sulking about trying to not notice that he's not here!"

Her face felt very hot and red and her breaths were coming quick, but Lucy found she felt so much better for doing that.

Peter opened his mouth to reply to her. _What should we talk about? How I couldn't look after him properly? About how I drove him away? Mum told me to look after all of you, but I couldn't! I didn't notice how much he was suffering until it was too late. _But the words died on his lips as a whirring noise suddenly erupted from the thin air in the centre of the room, soon followed by the sight of a blue police box materializing there. The three siblings stared in amazement as the door opened and Tumnus came running out.

"Lucy!" he cried. "We need your cordial!" Before she could ask why (and how had he got here when he was supposed to be home, and what was that thing he'd just walked out of?), two men came out of the police box as well, carrying a young woman with blood covering her abdomen. Even beneath all that, Lucy could see the severe wound in the woman's stomach. She gasped and quickly pulled the cordial from her belt and pulled out the stopper.

"Lay her on the couch," she instructed. As soon as they had she held the small bottle over the woman's pale face and let a small drop fall into her mouth.

The effect was immediate. Her breathing eased and colour returned to her cheeks.

"Amy!" the young men cried as her eyes opened. One quickly knelt down, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I thought I'd lost you," he wept into her shoulder. Amy, for her part, burst into tears, and clung to him as tightly as she could, wailing miserably.

"Could someone please explain what is going on here?" demanded Peter, looking from Tumnus to the second man, the one wearing a bow tie, who had come out of the blue police box. Quite rightfully, he was wary of these people. Whilst he had allowed Lucy to heal the young woman (she had needed help and he wasn't heartless) he did not want to take any further action besides shoving them back into the police box without knowing who they were and how they had come to be at Cair Paravel in their conditions.

The young man with the bow tie stepped forward. He looked straight to Peter without even giving a cursory glance to the guards who had rushed into the room at the sound of strange noises.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Amy and that's Rory. I need to see your library," he said. "More specifically, I need to see any and all documents relating to the Deep Magic."

Peter's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you need to see those?"

The Doctor's next words stopped all activity in the room.

"Because Edmund will definitely die if I don't. There's a chance I might be able to save him if I do."

* * *

The Doctor hurriedly scanned through the old scrolls and books, Peter stood off to one side with his guards behind him, waiting. Peter wanted to know more, to demand that the man tell him more than the bare facts he had already given. _Why is Edmund's life in danger? Why was he with you and not with us? What kind of doctor are you?_

The Doctor hadn't given any more information, even with Peter repeatedly asking him. Peter had only stopped questioning when the strange man turned to him and yelled,

"I can't work with you interrogating me like that! You're brother's life now rests on your ability to _shut the hell up!_"

Suffice to say, Peter was highly offended by that, but he did as the Doctor said. He wouldn't risk his siblings lives for anything, not again.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Peter, The Doctor looked up.

"Ok, there's a good chance my plan will work," he announced.

"And the plan is?"

"You'll find out later." The Doctor sped out the library, Peter and his guards hurried after him.

"My brother's life is in danger! I need to know what's going on!" he yelled after the man.

"Fell creatures," replied the Doctor, without looking back. "And something about traitors having to die on the Stone Table, except that's not exactly what it says in Deep Magics."

"What!"

They raced back into the parlour, Peter hot on the Doctor's heels. Lucy was still there, comforting a very distressed Rory.

"Where's Amy?" asked the Doctor, worried.

"Susan took her to see Nayla, our healer," explained Lucy. "She was in such a state, I'm not sure what she was worried about but she said something to Susan, and Susan thought it was best to see Nayla. Where are you going?" she asked as he walked past her.

"To get Edmund," The Doctor said as he stepped into his blue police box.

Peter moved to go after him, but the door to the TARDIS slammed in his face as he got there.

"Hey!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "Let me in!"

The door reopened.

"I'm coming with you," Peter told the Doctor.

"No you're not."

Peter was stunned. This man could not order _him_ about, he was High King of Narnia.

"Yes I am," he argued, inwardly cringing after the words left his mouth. He sounded childish, that wasn't good.

"I can't let you come," replied the Doctor. "Those Fell creatures would love to get their hands on you as well, I bet. I have to focus on Edmund, not worry about you."

"I can look after myself."

"I'm still not letting you come with me." The Doctor was adamant. Peter was about to argue again, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He wasn't sure why, but Lucy was always able to calm him just by touching his arm, or slipping her small hand into his.

Lucy turned her attention to the Doctor.

"Here, take this," she said, holding out her bottle of cordial. "You might need it."

The Doctor nodded, taking the small bottle, hoping he didn't have to use it.

"I'll bring him back, I promise," he choked out, before shutting the doors to the TARDIS again.

The odd whirring noise rang out again. Instinctively, Peter and Lucy stepped back.

"You can always take your army out to meet him," suggested Lucy, when the TARDIS had fully disappeared. Peter was already out the door.

* * *

Edmund tried to look impassive as the Hag leant over him with a very large, very sharp, and to Edmund's mind, very scary knife. After being dragged away from Amy's bleeding body, he had been cruelly tied up, hefted over the shoulder of a huge Minotaur, and carried all the way to the Stone Table. Now his wrists and ankles were tied to its four corners, leaving him in a very uncomfortable spread-eagled position.

"Does the little Prince want his pillow fluffed?" mocked the Hag. Edmund glared at her and wished he hadn't been gagged so he could spit in her face. The Hag laughed some more.

"Did you really think your siblings would want you, that anyone would want you, after what you've done?" she sneered. "They hate you. They will be glad you're dead."

_That's not true, I know that's not's true. Lucy could never hate anyone…I think I'm starting to remember them._

"It doesn't matter now, little prince. You are a traitor, and all the traitors must die on the stone table!"

"Actually, that's not what the Deep Magics say."

Everyone whirled round (except Edmund, who could only turn his head). The Doctor stood there, looking rather nonchalant. Edmund smiled as much as he could behind the gag. Yes, he had known the Doctor would come, he had only doubted whether he would be alive at that time. (What he didn't know was the Doctor had arrived an hour previously and had taken time to find a hiding spot, so he could reveal himself at the right moment.)

"Before you kill me, or him, here me out," he said. "You may have wasted two years of your lives and not realized it."

"What do you mean!" snarled the Hag.

"The Deep Magics only say a traitor's blood must be spilt on the stone table, not that the person has to die," explained the Doctor. "And Edmund's blood was already spilt earlier, when he cut his knee open."

The Doctor pointed to the rip in the left knee of Edmund's jeans. Everyone could see the recently formed scab. And the few drops of blood were clearly visible at the edge of the table. Some of the Fell creatures began muttering to themselves. The Doctor smiled, his seeds of doubt were taking root.

"It doesn't matter!" screeched the Hag. "The traitor will die!" The knife plunged down.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. Please don't kill me *hides from objects thrown in my direction***

**So, tell me what you think.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thanks again for any review or putting this on story alert. I am so sorry for how annoyingly late this chapter is. There was something wrong with my account, and I haven't been able to add a chapter until today. I almost started singing 'HALLELUJAH' when I realised it was actually letting me add a chapter instead of an error message popping up.  
**

** I realised the other day, when I was talking to a friend of mine, that it was partly her fault I came up with this story. I had a weird conversation with her once, where we (okay, mostly me) started joking about going into Narnia and ending up in the White Witch's dungeon with Edmund and Tumnus, only to be rescued by the Doctor. I'd completely forgotten about the conversation, but it must have gotten stuck in my head somehow since I came up with this! So, readers, a big thank you should go to _KatMEW93_ for talking with me on that fateful day.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edmund rolled off the table, narrowly avoiding the sharp implement. As he stood, yanking the gag out of his mouth, Ven resumed his place around the boy's wrist, Nell and Momo clambered back into his hair and his hood and Lorcan, Russi and Keefe stood at Edmunds ankles and growled as menacingly as they could, being only five inches high at the most (and spitting bits of rope out of their mouths).

The Hag screeched again and lunged for Edmund, only for the Doctor to tackle her, and easily twist the knife out of her grasp.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" she growled.

"Why don't we ask Aslan about that?"

Edmund suddenly noticed the golden lion stood at the pillars. He stared at them with ever watchful eyes. The Hag tried to mumble something about the Deep Magics, but the Great Lion turned to her and her words dried up very quickly. He looked around at all the Fell creatures gathered around them. His eyes held no anger or vengeance or any emotion that meant harm to the creatures. But they still trembled with fear, and with the realization that suddenly came to them; they had done something very wrong, and now they would have to face the consequences.

The Lion roared. The sound echoed through the fading light and through the rocks and the trees.

The Fell Creatures ran, but the Hag remained, determined, and saw an opportunity.

Even though the Doctor had been expecting it (sort of), the Lion's roar had startled him slightly. The knife did not fall from his hand entirely but his grip on it did loosen. The Hag took her chance and leapt forward, snatching the weapon from the Timelord's hands before turning swiftly and embedding it, hilt deep, into Edmund's stomach.

"No!" the Doctor bellowed as he saw the expression on his young charge's face change from outright shock to agony when the Hag cruelly twisted the knife and yanked it out.

The Lion leapt down the steps, roaring with grief and pain. The Hag was no fool; she wasted no time in fleeing as soon as her work was done.

The Doctor caught Edmund as he fell to the ground. The boy's breath came in painful gasps.

"Do…doc…"

"Don't try to speak." _No, no, no! This cannot be happening. _"It'll be okay," he assured, even though the sight of that much blood had _never_ been a good thing. Nate, the 'wooden' lion, scrambled to a halt next to the Doctor, closely followed by Kanen and Dinah (the gorilla and the elephant) and the other animals.

"He'll be ok, won't he?" they asked.

The Doctor held the boy close to his chest, desperately trying to remember all the first aid he had ever learned, and remember what was relevant to humans.

Then it hit him. The cordial the younger queen had given him.

Cursing his foolishness, the Doctor pulled the small bottle from his pocket and carefully opened it one handed. Supporting Edmund's head, he carefully tipped the bottle to allow one small drop to fall into the boy's mouth.

A dreadful moment passed were Edmund's short breaths stopped and it seemed the cordial had not worked.

Then he breathed in deeply and opened his eyes.

The Doctor let out a whoop and lifted Edmund up off his feet, spinning him around, before putting him down.

"Juice of the Fire-Flower! You've gotta love it!" he cried, elated. Edmund agreed, and he laughed as well.

"I knew you'd find a _practical_ use for that enlarging feature on the holo-cam."

"I can't believe they actually fell for that!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Aslan and Nate look nothing alike." They looked at Nate who grinned sheepish, before scrambling up Edmunds clothes and into his arms. The other animals soon followed suit, trying to climb up his clothes, or flying/swimming through the air. The boy laughed, bending down to scoop up as many as he could whilst the others clung to him. India, the tiger, who acted like a mother to all the 'animals', scolded him for scaring her. Brutus, the shark, circled round his head and nipped his ear affectionately, Marty, the seal, settled for nudging his nose affectionately against Edmund's. Dinah and Kanen proudly told him of their contribution to his rescue (they had held and operated the holo-cam)

"I don't think the Fell creatures know what Aslan looks like, besides being a large lion," commented Edmund.

"They turned away from me long ago," said a deep voice.

Edmund and the Doctor slowly turned round. There was Aslan, the real Aslan, smiling at them.

There were no words in Edmund's extensive vocabulary to describe Him, and he had read the dictionary cover to cover in an attempt to best everyone at scrabble, which oddly enough was one of the Doctor's favourite games. It had paid off; he could easily beat Rory and Amy, though the Doctor was more of a challenge.

"That was a good trick, Doctor," the Great Lion said.

"Ah, well, you know, I had to come up with something," the Doctor shrugged. The Lion turned his head to Edmund.

"Edmund, Son of Adam, walk with me."

Edmund glanced to the Doctor, who inclined his head in the direction the Great Lion was now walking. Nervously, Edmund placed down the 'wooden creatures' before hurrying after Aslan.

The Doctor sank down next to the 'animals'. His work was done. As soon as Edmund's siblings arrived (the Doctor knew the High king would come even if the he had forbidden him), the boy would be whisked back to Cair Paravel and crowned. There was no need for Edmund to travel with the Timelord anymore.

It was quite a bittersweet feeling. Whilst the Doctor's promise to find Edmund's home had been more or less fulfilled now, the old timelord knew it would be quite empty in the TARDIS without the young boy.

"It'll be ok," said a voice at his shoulder. It was Hazel, the wooden eagle.

"I know," the Doctor replied. _Change is good, _he reminded himself. _The universe changes all the time…things end…_

Sounds erupted behind him; the clanking noise of a person who is wearing armour and running, and the clip-clop of hooves. The doctor turned to find that High King Peter had arrived, with Tumnus and a centaur the Doctor remembered seeing at Cair Paravel. A general, perhaps? He could only guess as there hadn't been much time for introductions.

"Doctor! Where's my brother?"

The Doctor recognised the desperate, demanding tone. On their travels, Edmund had not been particularly adept at staying out of trouble (neither was the Doctor but at least he was fully grown and still had at least one regeneration left). The Timelord had used that tone many times.

"He's over there, unharmed, mostly. It was a good thing your sister gave me that stuff." He gestured over the hill the Stone Table was situated on to where Edmund was talking to Aslan.

The young King's face broke into a mixture of emotions; joy, relief, slight suspicion at the Doctor's words and restraint from charging over to his brother and disrupting whatever conversation was taking place.

The centaur, whom the Doctor later learnt was called Oreius, spoke.

"We ran into some fell creatures as we came here. A few fought but most surrendered immediately. Did that have anything to do with you?"

"Well….yeah. Two things you should always remember; the Deep Magics, and any culture's religious teachings, are open to interpretation, and it's easy to scare people who think their deity is present. Actually there are more than two things you should always remember, but in this case those two things were most important."

Peter raised an eyebrow. The Doctor pointed to Nate.

"Just used a Dalmantian holo-cam to make him look bigger."

"A what?"

"…I'll explain later. Did you catch the Hag, the one holding a bloody knife?"

"Yes," replied Peter. "She wouldn't back down. She was killed when she tried to attack me."

"Good," the Doctor grinned, evilly. "She stabbed Edmund, even when a second choice was made clear to her. Death was more than she deserved."

Peter nodded in agreement_._

By that time, Susan, Lucy, Rory and Amy (whom Nayla had declared healthy in all respects) had joined them. Upon seeing her brother a short distance away, Lucy let out a cry of joy, which was joined by Amy.

"Edmund!"

Edmund glanced round to them before turning back to Aslan. Lion and boy began to walk towards his siblings, who went out to meet them. Amy had nearly gone as well, but Rory held her back.

"Let him be with his family," he murmured. Amy, reluctantly, nodded.

Not the Doctor, Amy nor Rory heard what Aslan said. They watched him pace away from the children and towards them. They watched as Lucy ran forwards and threw her arms round Edmund's middle, shortly followed by her elder siblings who could not restrain from hugging their brother and kissing his forehead. For several minutes, they stood there laughing and crying and speaking words that the trio watching them could not hear.

Then Edmund saw Amy and stilled. His siblings immediately sensed a change and were momentarily concerned, until they followed his gaze to the young woman racing out to meet them. Breaking their embrace, they allowed Edmund to run to embrace her.

"You're alive!" he gasped. "But…I saw you get stabbed."

"Yeah," Amy cringed, holding him a little tighter. "Your sisters got some amazing stuff. A drop of it and I was healed. I could use a bottle of it for any future…erm…scrapes."

Edmund laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Amy glanced at the blood stain on his T-shirt, which matched hers, and pulled him back for another hug.

"Which reminds me," began the Doctor, who had walked down to meet them with Rory. "I believe this is yours, your Majesty."

He handed the cordial back to Lucy, who smiled and graciously accepted it. She had realized what had happened and was _very_ glad she had thought to give it to him.

"I hope you never have to use it again," said Rory, partly joking and mostly serious. Edmund moved to him and throw his arms round his middle. He knew how much Rory loved Amy, and how petrifying it must have been to see her get stabbed. And because of him. Edmund only realised later that Rory had been just as worried, if not more so, about Edmund.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled in to the man's chest.

"Don't be," replied Rory. "I wouldn't have let you get dragged away without putting up a fight either."

"Neither would I," said the Doctor, pulling Edmund into another embrace.

Edmund's siblings watched the exchange from the side. They suddenly realized just how much their brother had changed. He was not the selfish boy he had once been, who refused hugs from everyone, even their mother. And they realized how much these other people cared for Edmund. Lucy thought, if it had come down to it, they would gladly have sacrificed themselves for him. What if he didn't want to leave them? What if he didn't want to stay in Narnia, with them?

"Hey guys! Should we go back to…erm…where do you live?" asked Edmund, turning back to them.

"Cair Paravel," replied Susan, calmly. "It's your home as well," she added.

"I guess so…"

Lucy bit her lip. Edmund sounded unsure. They'd just got him back, and now he might leave them again, it wasn't fair.

"Come on," said the Doctor, "everyone can go in the TARDIS."

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked over to the blue police box, which was partially hidden behind some trees and not really obvious until you looked for it.

"I think you may have to make a few trips," stated Susan.

"Nonsense," retorted the Doctor. "We'll all fit in there; you, me, the soldiers, the prisoners, everyone! Okay, maybe the prisoners shouldn't go back in the TARDIS, which will mean some soldiers will have to walk as well. I'm all for second chances, but I wouldn't let them anywhere near Edmund." _Or let Amy anywhere near them for that matter. I'm not that cruel._

"That thing's tiny," Susan argued. "How did the four of you fit in it anyway? And with all those 'animals'?"

"Err…Susan," began Edmund. "You rule a land you found in the back of a wardrobe, but you don't have faith in the TARDIS?"

* * *

**So there it is, Edmund is finally back with his siblings. But will he want to stay with them? Hmmmm, we'll just have to wait for the next chapter.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is, the final chapter! Thanks to any reviews and to those who added this to story alert. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Doctor Who. Ownership of them is not on my list for total world domination.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Edmund was not sneaking around. Sure, he may have been slyly avoiding people and creatures (the talking ones at least) but he most certainly _was not _sneaking. He really did not want anyone to see what he was doing, they would just ask questions, and he did not want to answer them; not because they were 'difficult' questions, but because it would take up time, and he was far too curious to explain anything to anyone right now.

Edmund had used his gift last night when he had entered the Throne Room at Cair Paravel for the first time and had seen the four thrones, one of which was supposed to be his (a fact he still couldn't quite get his head round). He hadn't really meant to, but it wasn't particularly hard for him to look back into the recent past (by recent he meant within 5 years), and it was sometimes more difficult not to, especially when there were strong emotions running through the event. He had _seen_ his siblings' coronation, how they had looked slightly overwhelmed, but happy, and how the Narnians had been absolutely ecstatic. He had also seen how, later in the celebration, when most of their subjects were rather drunk, his brother and sisters had slipped away, one by one, starting with Lucy.

Edmund hadn't been able to follow the spectres the night before. His siblings hadn't wanted to let him out of their sight for a minute (it had taken the Doctor handing over the keys to the TARDIS to convince them to let Edmund stay in his room in the TARDIS for the night- Edmund didn't point out that the keys were really a false sense of security). He perfectly understood their feelings, but he had not wanted to tell them that he was _watching them _in the past. He couldn't remember ever telling them about his gift, but he had this feeling that maybe he had told someone once, when he as very small, and they hadn't reacted well, or had been confused and scared by it, and he had just decided to keep quiet. He would tell them one day, but not today.

So here he was, _not sneaking _down the corridors of Cair Paravel, following the path he had seen his siblings past selves take. He came to a room, a lounge of some sort. It wasn't a particularly big one, but it looked comfy and inviting, and as though it had been used often.

_Lucy slipped quietly into the room. She looked around quickly at the furniture, before deciding to curl up on the couch. First, her small shoulders began to shake, them she whimpered, and then she began to cry harder and harder until it hurt and her eyes were red. A sound by the door made her shoot up and try to wipe away the evidence of her tears, but then she saw it was Susan, who looked at her understandingly and sat down next to her_.

"_I miss him too," whispered Susan as she pulled Lucy into her lap._

"_He should be here. He should be king as well," Lucy wept. "What are we going to do without him?"_

"_Aslan said we had to carry on."_

_They both recognised Peter's voice straight away. He tried to sound more confident than he was, trying to reassure his sisters, but really he just wanted to break down and cry as well._

Edmund pulled back from the past. He just knew that was not the only time Peter, Susan and Lucy had been in this room, looking for comfort and reassurance. It made his heart ache knowing how miserable they had been, underneath the smiles they had worn for their subjects. He hated the fact that he was the cause of it. _If only I had told the Doctor straight away. If only I hadn't run off to the Witch in the first place._

"Edmund, there you are!"

Lucy was at the doorway. Edmund immediately swept across the room to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair. Lucy, perplexed, rubbed his back.

"It's okay," she assured. "We're not angry; we just wanted to know if you wanted to join us for breakfast, I think the others are."

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good," Edmund replied.

"Come on then!" Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him along, much like Amy did quite often (even when she had no idea where she was going).

She pulled him along through the halls of the castle, until they came to a balcony overlooking the sea where a table had been set up. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Susan and Peter were already seated, waiting for them. Edmund sat down next to Amy, Lucy sitting at his other side.

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair. Amy tried to start up conversation with everyone, and managed to hold one with Lucy for a few minutes, but everyone's minds were elsewhere.

Finally, after the rather uncomfortable meal was finished, Peter spoke.

"We, your sisters and I, came to decision last night," he said to Edmund. He spoke as though he had to blurt it out then and there or he wouldn't be able to, ever. "We decided that….that if you want too, you can travel with the Doctor…We'll miss you, but we'll know you're alive and…" He couldn't say anymore. Susan rubbed his arm soothingly.

Edmund found he couldn't speak; his throat seemed to close up. _What a wonderful time for that to happen…_

He looked to the Doctor. The man, who could be amazingly dense and oblivious sometimes, knew what he was trying to say.

"I don't think that's what Edmund wants anymore."

Peter, Susan and Lucy turned to him, then to Edmund with wide eyes.

"You want to stay?" they questioned. Edmund nodded.

"I…I don't want to leave you," he replied. "I've seen what happened to you when I wasn't here, when you thought I was dead. I can't let you go through that again." Even though he couldn't remember everything of his life before meeting the Doctor, he could remember enough to know he had felt safe and happy with his siblings at one time, before the war, before a lot of things happened. He wanted to feel that way again.

Lucy and Susan leapt up and hugged him. Peter took a moment to think what Edmund meant by 'seeing' what they had gone through, but didn't dwell on it for very long. He hadn't seen his brother in two years and he wasn't going to pass on the opportunity for a hug.

"But what about you three?" Lucy asked turning to the Doctor, Rory and Amy. They just smiled.

"We've been expecting this since we found Edmund." replied Amy. "Besides, we could always come and visit."

"Though we might bring a fair bit of chaos with us," warned Rory.

"I'm going to miss having a kid in the TARDIS," said the Doctor, wistfully, "but this is Edmund's home."

"Yeah, but there'll be a baby in the TARDIS soon anyway," Amy shrugged.

Rory and the Doctor nodded. Then they realized what they were nodding to.

"There'll be… you're having a….I'm gonna be a Dad!" Rory leapt up, punching the air, before lifting Amy out of her chair and swinging her round the room joyfully.

Things suddenly made a whole lot more sense to Edmund. _No wonder Thena wouldn't tell me._

"Wonderful news," said the Doctor. "I'd like to say I saw it coming…"

"…but you had no idea." finished Edmund. "You didn't even notice the morning sickness"

The Doctor nodded sheepishly.

Edmund shook his head and turned back to his siblings.

"So…what happens now?"

* * *

_The next day…_

Tumnus couldn't help but notice and the three monarchs actually looked happy at this party. Mainly because their brother had, at last, been crowned king. (And After Aslan had crowned King Edmund the Just, the High King had knighted the Doctor, Amy and Rory for everything they had done for Narnia and for his family.)

"Dance with me!" Queen Lucy laughed, pulling King Edmund onto the dance floor, moving in time with the jig being played. The boy really had no idea what he was doing and was trying to mimic the people around him. He wasn't doing _too_ badly.

Then the Doctor joined in. It was a very funny sight. Everyone began dancing as crazily as the Timelord, many ending up on the floor holding their ribs, laughing so hard they were actually crying. Even Aslan joined in.

"He did that at my wedding too," chortled Amy to Susan. "The kids loved it."

There were plenty of dances to follow, with food and drinks. Everyone left that night merry, and some were rather intoxicated. Again.

In the small lounge, later that night, Edmund said his goodbyes to the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

"I'll miss you," he said, hugging each of them tightly.

"Ditto," said Amy, trying to keep from crying.

"Now, Edmund," began the Doctor. "I hope you'll know better than to go waltzing into trouble."

"That might be a problem considering how much I've learnt from you," Edmund replied, smirking.

The Doctor smiled as well.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing the 'animals' will be able to contact me if things get too out of hand." He smiled round at the wooden creatures who were also gathered in the room. (Lucy and Tifa had become good friends-Tifa was nearly always planted in the girls hair like a hair clip. Susan got on well with Luna and Calypso-the killer whale and the dolphin-and Peter had found he quite like Bolt, the Cheetah. Suffice the say, all the 'animals' had decided they would like to stay in Narnia.)

"We'd better be going now," stated the Doctor, looking to Rory and Amy.

"You're welcome here anytime," said Peter.

"We know. It was kinda obvious after you knighted us," replied Amy, smiling. "See ya kid." She and the other adults turned and stepped into the TARDIS. A moment later she popped her head back out.

"Just something to think about until we meet again. How'd you like to be a godfather?"

Then she shut the door, and TARDIS began to whir and dematerialize.

Edmund smiled sadly. His siblings embraced him again.

"They'll come back soon," Peter assured

"I know they'll come back," replied Edmund. "But the Doctor once told Amy he would be back in 5 minutes, and actually took twelve years."

There was a long pause.

"So," began Lucy. "Even if you hadn't lost your memory and had told the Doctor where you came from, you might not have come back for years anyway?"

Edmund shrugged. "I hadn't thought of that, but...knowing the Doctor, possibly."

_The End_

* * *

**And that's all folks! I hope that didn't seem rushed to anyone. **

**And wow, that's my first fanfiction finished. Is it okay that I feel a little proud of myself for that?**

**And I would love to know what people think of this.  
**


End file.
